Panic at Hogwarts
by Shiori Hitohana
Summary: Sousuke Sagara is assigned by Mithril to guard Harry Potter, one of hundreds of children disappearing yearly to schools that are not real. With Melissa Mao and Kurtz Webber at his back, this is sure to be an interesting year. Harry PotterFull Metal Panic.
1. Coincidences, Dirty Dishes, and Lost Dog

A/N- This is the story Chihiro and I wrote together. Random events may occur below. Insanity may follow. Please read it anyway. It might be funny.

Disclaimer: We don't own Full Metal Panic or Harry Potter. Love them, though. I _will_ buy all the DVDs, though. Someday.

****

**_Coincidences, Dirty Dishes, and Lost Dogs_**

"I have a new mission for you, Sergeant Sousuke Sagara." Kalinin announced.

Sousuke saluted. "Yes, Sir?"

Kalinin proceeded to explain the mission. "Several hundred school age children are disappearing yearly in England and many other countries. We're sending you, Kurtz and Melissa in to find out what's going on."

"How, Sir?" Melissa Mao questioned respectfully.

"We're sending you to watch every movement of one of the boys who has disappeared: Harry Potter."

"Couldn't it have been a girl?" Kurtz Webber complained.

Melissa rolled her eyes and kicked Kurtz in the shins.

Sousuke looked at Kalinin. "Requesting details of the mission, sir?"

Kalinin nodded. "All the children who have been disappearing off the radar have been doing so at the train station, in London, on the same day. Other than that, we only know which children are disappearing. They also reappear at the train station on the same day as each other, at the end of the school year. So our best bet is to follow one child."

"How do you want me to do this, Sir?" Sousuke asked.

"Follow Harry Potter. Try to make friends with him, if you can, but make sure you follow him either way. It doesn't matter otherwise. Mithril has purchased the house across the street for your usage."

"Yes, Sir." The three saluted.

"You're dismissed."

* * *

A black-haired boy, of about sixteen years of age, gazed curiously out his bedroom window. The day before, a real estate agent had come by and removed the "For Sale" sign from in front of the blue house across the street. And today Harry had seen a jeep drive up the driveway and a handful of people emerge, obviously the new residents of the house.

The boy was trying to figure out if they were a family. The woman looked too young to be a mother. There was also dark-brown-haired boy- about his age- and a blonde guy who kept whooping and hollering (and being promptly quieted by kicks from the woman.)

"HARRY!" came a shrill shout. "Come downstairs at once! HARRY!"

The boy sighed and pulled himself away from the window. His Aunt Petunia was calling him. He plodded gloomily down the stairs and poked his head in the kitchen.

"Harry!" his pinch-faced aunt scolded, waving a dirty spoon at him. "These dishes have been waiting for you since lunchtime! Clean them, now!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," he answered resignedly, as was his fashion.

His aunt disappeared and for ten minutes Harry was engrossed in washing the gunk off a skillet. Suddenly the doorbell rang obnoxiously.

"I'll get it," Harry volunteered when it rang again, eager to get away from the dishes. He wiped his sudsy hands on a dish towel and scurried to the door.

Upon opening it, he beheld his new neighbors, minus the boy with the long blonde hair (hair so long, I might mention, that his Aunt Petunia was sure to abhor it.)

"Hello!" the woman began instantly, smiling, as if she had rehearsed this moment. "We're your new neighbors from across the street. My name's Melissa Mao, and my friend here is Sousuke Sagara. And, we brought _cookies_!" She cheerfully proffered the plate of chocolate chip cookies that she held.

"Oh," said Harry, surprised. "Thank you." He took a cookie.

"Take the whole plate!" Melissa encouraged, and he did.

"My name's Harry," he said accommodatingly. "Harry Potter. Oh, do come in. I'm sure my aunt would like to meet you."

But his aunt was already there, behind him.

"Hello," she said, looking them up and down. "Who are you?"

"Your new neighbors," Melissa said warmly, smiling hugely, giving Harry's aunt a vigorous handshake. The boy she had called Sousuke remained unsmiling and alert. Harry thought it might be his imagination, but he seemed to be looking at him a great deal. His scalp prickled. Did Sousuke know anything about wizards or Hogwarts or even Voldemort? It seemed unreal that anyone living on Privet Drive could be involved in the wizarding world.

While Harry was lost in his thoughts, his aunt had offered their guests a tour of the house. She was always eager to show it off. Melissa's eyes seemed to gleam as his aunt said the words, but Harry blinked and the unearthly shine was gone.

They paraded through the house and Melissa oohed and aahed over the spaciousness of the living room, the splendor of the china, the good looks of Dudley, his cousin, whose portrait rested on the mantelpiece, and the make of the four-poster. She seemed unable to resist touching anything in any room. By the end of the tour Harry thought her decidedly odd. Sousuke, on the other hand, never said anything. He did, on occasion, whip around at an odd noise, or put his hand on his belt, as if he expected a gun to be there. Harry also noted an odd scar that was on Sousuke's left jaw line, like an irregular x.

Harry knew it would be rude to ask, but he was decidedly curious of the relationship between Sousuke and Melissa. And when Aunt Petunia ordered him to see them to the door, he took his chance.

"Um…I don't mean to be rude, but how are you related?" He asked as politely as he could manage with the question he asked.

"She's my commanding officer." Sousuke answered without pause.

For a moment, a look of horror rested on Melissa's face, but she quickly whisked it away, replacing it with a smile. "HAAHHAHAA! He's such a basket case!" She whacked Sousuke on the head, and he looked at her as if wondering if _she_ was sane. They quickly scuttled across the street and slammed the door, as Harry stared. Well, he certainly had interesting neighbors. They were peculiar enough to be wizards!

* * *

In the next few weeks, he noticed that he was being followed. Whenever he went on a walk, Sousuke was sure to be seen lurking around a corner or looking at him from over a fence. Harry would smile weakly and wave, and Sousuke would disappear from view. He considered turning the matter over to the authorities, but what could he say? 

"Hullo, I'm being stalked by my next-door neighbor."

It was true, though odd. He didn't have any evidence, however; and this alone stopped him. He decided to take matters into his own hands and confront his shadow.

He took in a deep breath, strode across the street, and rang the doorbell. The moment his finger left the buzzer the door swung open. There was Sousuke, staring expressionlessly at Harry.

"Uh, hullo," Harry managed, unnerved by this unfriendly reception.

Sousuke nodded. "Harry Potter, isn't it?" Despite the question it was obvious that he knew Harry's name.

"Look," said Harry, mustering up his courage. "You know my name. For goodness' sake, you follow me around!"

"It's just a coincidence," Sousuke assured him.

"No it's not!" Harry cried, eyeing the crazy man. "Why did I see you at the grocery store the other day, looking through the bars of a shopping cart?!?"

"I needed orange juice," Sousuke said emotionlessly.

"Oh yeah? Then why did I notice you poking around the shrubbery last Saturday when I was clipping?"

"I lost… my dog," he said slowly.

"Your dog? You don't have a dog," Harry scorned.

"Not anymore. I lost it," Sousuke said.

"Aargh!" Harry said. "This is pointless. Whatever you say I know you're stalking me. Just stop following me! Or I'll be forced to call the police!" He turned stormily and Sousuke grabbed his arm.

Harry whipped around. "Ow! What are you doing?"

"You can't do that," Sousuke said, now urgent.

"Watch me!" Harry threw back. "Let go, see!"

"NO!" Sousuke exclaimed.

At that moment the blonde-haired guy appeared in the doorway.

"Geez, Sousuke, you really are an army freak."

Sousuke looked back emotionlessly.

"For starters, Sousuke, let go of the boy."

"Why?"

Kurtz sighed. "Sousuke…" He leaned close to Sousuke, and Harry was almost sure he said "You'll jeopardize the mission."

Sousuke immediately let go, Harry eying him strangely.

Kurtz looked at Harry. "Hi, pleased to meet you, I'm Kurtz Webber. Don't let Sousuke bother you, he's a bit of a maniac when it comes to military things. He lives his life that way."

"What are you talking about?" Sousuke asked. "I'm doing as the Captain ordered."

"See what I mean?" Kurtz said. "Don't worry about him, he's totally harmless."

"…Okay…" Harry was by now so confused that he left without a fuss.

* * *

A/N- Review please! Chihiro and I will update in two weeks, but if it looks like people are reading and REVIEWING we might update sooner...Shiori Hitohana is disagreeing with Chihiro about what to write...Hmph. Now, onto a preview of the next chapter.

**Next time in Panic at Hogwarts... **(Random quotes from next chapter)

"Well, Well, Well… looks like a muggle enjoys playing the hero."

"Requesting backup. Sergeant Major Mao, requesting backup."

Melissa shook her head, "The captain ordered this."

"Just put down your Firelegs. No fights are needed here…"

"Shouldn't we be introduced first?"

_-End Preview-_

See you next time!

Shiori Hitohana and Chihiro


	2. Guns, Lasers, and Magic

A/N Thank you to the 44 people who clicked on this story's last chapter, and two extra special thanks: one to the only person who reviewed, and the other to the person who put us on their alert list. Chihiro and I really would appreciate ideas from you, whether or not we write them. They might be what it takes to write the next chapters.

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, nor Full Metal Panic. Enjoy.

_**Guns, Lasers, and Magic**_

Harry walked down the street at about 10'o'clock at night, ending his walk at the park. He glanced up at the silver moon, half this night, before a series of popping noises startled him out of his reverie. A group of Death Eaters surrounded him. He grabbed his wand, but knew it was useless… He couldn't fend off this many…

A shot rang through the air. A gunshot? How could that be?

"Get away from him." A familiar voice came, causing Harry's mouth to turn dry. A muggle…A muggle would be killed because of his inability to defend himself.

"Well, Well, Well… looks like a muggle enjoys playing the hero. Come out and play, little boy." Lucius' voice rang through the skull mask.

A second later, a death eater was on the ground as Sousuke knocked him in the head with a roundhouse kick.

"I don't play the hero. I just take out the trash." That said, he reached up to his ear. "Requesting backup. Sergeant Major Mao, requesting backup."

Whatever he heard, it pleased him, for he settled into a fighting pose. "Get away from the boy."

"Wouldn't you like that?" Lucius nodded, and the death eaters fired their spells.

Sousuke fired another shot, and another death eater went down. He expertly dodged the spells fired at him, and Harry could have sworn he heard, "lasers!" come from Sousuke's mouth.

A few minutes passed, and the death eaters apparated away, taking their fallen with them.

Sousuke relaxed, walking over to Harry, who had fallen as he fended off the spells, and reaching out a hand to lift him up.

As he did this, Melissa and Kurtz appeared, running towards them.

"Ahh…Sousuke, you never leave any for me!" Kurtz complained.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "You all right, Sousuke?"

"Yes, Sergeant Major Mao."

Harry looked between the three. Melissa hadn't corrected the boy… "I believe I'm in need of an explanation…"

"Sergeant Sousuke Sagara." Sousuke introduced himself.

Melissa frowned. "I suppose it does no good to hide. We're agents of Mithril, a vigilante force. Mercenaries, if you please. We were sent to investigate you, and protect you."

"And who," Harry said slowly, "hired you?"

Melissa shook her head. "The captain ordered this."

"What does he want with me?"

"You're one of hundreds disappearing yearly…and reappearing. You think we wouldn't notice? All the false schools, and you all disappeared off the scanners at the same place, same day."

Harry wondered what he could say. 'Yeah, I go to a school for wizards,' did not sound the smartest idea in the world.

A series of popping noises had all three drawing their guns, and looking surprised as strange figures appeared, each saying, "Harry!"

Harry looked between the wizards, who were eying the muggle weapons with curiosity, other than Arthur Weasely, who murmured to Tonks the use of such weapons.

"Just put down your Firelegs. No fights are needed here…" Arthur began passively.

Melissa raised a brow at the term, "Firelegs?" She shook her head. "I believe you mean these guns, and I agree, as you're obviously here to protect him."

She turned to Kurtz and Sousuke.

"Sousuke, Kurtz, lower your weapons."

Kurtz pouted, but complied, as Sousuke immediately did as she had asked.

"Who are you?" Lupin asked unyieldingly. He didn't lower his wand, and neither did any of the other wizards.

Melissa smirked ever so slightly. "The question is, who are you? And why are you here?"

"Why should we answer you?"

"Because…" She stated slowly, making sure they understood the full meaning of what she said, "We are soldiers. Mercenaries, if you please. And we aren't pussyfooting around here. We have a mission, and we're going to fulfill it. No matter what."

The wizards glanced between each other, "Harry, who are they?"

He frowned. "I thought they were my neighbors…but what they've said has made that just a disguise."

Tonks nodded. "We're taking Harry back to headquarters, whether you stand between us or not."

Sousuke stepped forward. "That would not be a wise course of action. The probability of you successfully overwhelming us are one to ten, even considering if you caught us off guard, which is unlikely. However…with this….your odds are lowered to one to a hundred." That stated, he suddenly jumped backwards, landing on some nonexistent object…or at least, something invisible.

"What?" They watched, startled, as he clambered up it, and upon making it to the top, disappeared.

Seconds afterwards, the creature appeared. A giant robot.

"What the…"

Melissa smiled. "Arm Slave Arbalest. Pilot: Sergeant Sousuke Sagara. It's equipped with the Lambda driver. You might as well just tell us what we need to know."

There was an abrupt pop. And now there stood another wizard- Dumbledore. Melissa and Kurtz whipped their guns out at the sudden noise.

Dumbledore sized up the situation.

"Well," he said lightly after a moment's pause, looking over his spectacles at the tense mercenaries, "who are you?"

"They're mercenaries and they're trying to prevent us from taking Harry back," Tonks jumped in quickly. "We have to stop them, Professor."

"Oh," he said in mild surprise. "I see." He was still looking the soldiers over. "Who's your friend?" he directed towards the giant robot.

The mercenaries face-faulted. "Stop trying to buy time," Melissa growled in irritation. "Tell us why these children are disappearing."

Dumbledore retained his carefree demeanor. "Shouldn't we be introduced first?" he said. "I'll start. I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Melissa decided to play along for now. It seemed she couldn't force anything out of them. "I'm Sergeant Major Melissa Mao," she said, in barely concealed annoyance.

Kurtz did a double take on Melissa, then shrugged. "I'm the dashing Sergeant Kurtz Weber."

Melissa rolled her eyes, then turned to the robot. "Sergeant, come out and introduce yourself."

Arbalest's cockpit slowly opened. They could see Sousuke, strapped into a seat. "Sergeant Sousuke Sagara."

Dumbledore gazed at him. "Didn't I send you an owl once?" he asked mildly.

"Negative, sir," Sousuke said, looking at him in a confused way.

"You never got the message?" Dumbledore asked. "Pity."

Harry was by now completely confused. Dumbledore had asked Sousuke to attend Hogwarts?

"I find it hard to believe that you ever sent me a transmission," Sousuke said to Dumbledore. "The frequency is highly confidential."

"No, no," Dumbledore waved his hand, smiling. "I sent you an owl. A bird. You were about eleven at the time."

"I was on a submarine when I was eleven," Sousuke stated.

"Ah. That explains why the letter returned unopened," Dumbledore said. He then turned to Melissa and Kurtz. "It seems I remember sending letters to you two as well. Never got them?"

"No!" they responded in unison, inwardly questioning the man's sanity.

"Were you on a submarine as well?" he asked. "It would have been when you were eleven."

"Let's just say we were unreachable," Kurtz said with a grin.

Melissa tried to regain control. "We're getting off topic," she said. "You wanted introductions. We got introductions. So now we can talk."

"But you haven't met these other fine men and women," Dumbledore protested, gesturing to the wizards and witches behind him. "Introduce yourselves, please."

Melissa and Kurtz stared in unbelief. What was with this Dumbledore guy?

The wizards and witches looked at each other, then Lupin stepped forward.

"Remus Lupin," he said with a bow.

"Nymphoranda Tonks," a bubble-gum-pink-haired woman introduced herself.

The other three followed suit.

Dumbledore turned. "Now, I believe you said we were getting off topic. On the contrary, we are completely on topic. Because, these letters I mentioned are the very reason. We," He gestured behind him at the others, "Are wizards."

Tonks coughed.

"And witches." Dumbledore corrected. "You have the potential to be as well."

Sousuke jumped down, un-strapping himself, to speak to his commanding officer. "Sergeant Major Mao, do you think they're speaking of the Whispered?" he questioned quietly.

Mao looked towards Dumbledore. "Are you talking about the Whispered?"

"The Whispered? I don't believe I'm familiar with that term." Dumbledore seemed only mildly surprised.

"The Whispered: Makers of black technology and users of Resonance. Captain Teletha Testarosa and Miss Kaname Chidori are only two examples."

"Resonance? Ah, now I have heard of that. It's the sharing of two minds, correct? Every memory, every bit of knowledge? From what I've heard, it's quite dangerous."

Harry looked at Dumbledore. Was this a muggle or wizard thing? The line wasn't so clear anymore.

Sousuke looked at the man. "Affirmative. That is correct. Resonance ought only be used when no other option is left to them, lest they cease to exist."

Harry frowned. "Magic that will make you cease to exist?"

"Yes, Harry." Dumbledore answered. "One of the oldest and most powerful magics of all. It can even overwhelm an Occulmens master."

"So if you don't know of the Whispered, yet you know of this- resonance- you were obviously in touch with them at one time or another."

"I believe you mentioned someone called…Miss Teletha Testarossa? I seem to remember sending a letter to her as well. Is she also 'unreachable'?"

"The Captain is too busy piloting the _Tuatha De Danann_ to meddle with such minor affairs."

Dumbledore raised a brow at Melissa's statement. "Captain? She's your leader? If I remember correctly, she was to be in the same year as Sousuke here."

Melissa frowned at him. "She may be young, but that doesn't make her unable to lead. She's intelligent- I doubt even you can claim to have finished school at about thirteen."

"Not to mention she's good for morale. Whooe…She sure is hot…" Kurtz stated tactlessly. "Too bad she only has a thing for Sergeant untouchable over there." Kurtz gestured with his thumb towards Sousuke.

Sousuke looked at Kurtz in obvious confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Melissa didn't leave Kurtz any chance to respond, as Melissa delivered a savage kick to his unprotected side.

"Don't you dare talk about little Tessa like that in front of me, Kurtz." She stated, a fire in her eyes.

Kurtz rubbed his side. "Owww….Note to self, never mention how cute a younger girl is when her best friend's around."

Sousuke took up a thoughtful pose. "I don't understand why girls are constantly hitting us. Even Miss Chidori continually does so…"

Kurtz smirked. "Ah…Sergeant Clueless trying to understand women…."

"Let's get back on track," Dumbledore said. "Let's stop talking about girls now. I need to ask you if you would like to come to Hogwarts. You can ask your commanding officer, of course. She is invited, along with Miss Kaname Chidori."

The mercenaries looked at each other uncertainly.

* * *

BRAINSTORMING SESSION

(just for fun reading, as apologies for giving you a cliffie)

Now they were on a train. It was fun! thought Sousuke. He bought lots of chocolate frogs.

Melissa tried to take them, but he growled and hugged them fiercely. Then he took out his gun and waved it around, causing many of the passengers to panic. Kurtz tried to hold him down, but to no avail. Sousuke was ranting something about collecting all the famous wizard cards.

Then Kurtz and Melissa decided to buy their own chocolate frogs. But there were no more left. So they got pumpkin pasties, but they tasted disgusting. They threw them at Sousuke. He shot the pumpkin pasties. Then they locked him in the compartment. They weren't sure they could actually do that, but he couldn't get out. So he broke the window and jumped off the train. That was when he noticed Dementors coming for them, and he promptly shot them. Actually the bullet didn't go right through; he disposed of them and precluded the possibility of the third book. Even if that was moving backwards in time.

Now back to serious stuff. If you can call it serious. I can.

* * *

A/N- That was Chihiro's brainstorming session... 

Anyway, please review any ideas or questions, or any editing, though Chihiro does a pretty good job of that...

**Next time on Panic at Hogwarts...**(Random quotes from the next chapter)

"Hello, can we sit here?"

"You…You…"

"I am a professor."

"Quite the opposite."

"Better hurry, or you won't find a seat, Harry."

_-End Preview-_

Arigato! Ja ne!

Shiori Hitohana and Chihiro


	3. Trains, Professors, and Thestrals

A/N Hello! Thank you, Oni-chan, for the review. Also, thank you to the 57 people who clicked on this chapter and the second person to put us on their alert. We truly hope this story entertains you, and that if there is anything you like or dislike, that you would review.

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any part of it, nor do we own Full Metal Panic. If we claimed we did, Tessa would bomb our house.

_**Trains, Professors, and Thestrals**_

Harry, Hermione, and Ron boarded the Hogwarts express, a full minute before it was to leave. This may seem inconsequential, but to them, this was a first; few times had they not rushed to be on board before it began moving, and once they had missed the train entirely…well, Hermione didn't. But that's a different story.

They made their way down, doing their best to find a seat. Unfortunately for them, everyone else had gotten on the train two minutes before it was to leave. Upon reaching the last compartment, they found it empty but for a single man. His long, wavy silver hair didn't seem natural on one so young, so they assumed he was a metamorphmagus. His gray eyes seemed to fit that as well. He ignored them, reading his book, but for a single glance at Harry's scar. Harry found this rather welcome relief, that the boy didn't bring up the past Harry hardly remembered. The boy seemed to be a seventh year, in Harry's opinion at least.

They sat down, unwilling to talk, for fear of upsetting the boy. Why he worried about this, Harry didn't know…but something about the boy just seemed strong. Due to their silent nature, they were allowed to hear something they probably wouldn't have, had they been speaking.

"Sousuke, if you don't find us a seat, I'm going to be really mad. How come you held us up at the station?" A girl's voice spoke up angrily.

"I heard something suspicious. It could have been dangerous."

"Dangerous how, Sousuke? Every time you're around, EVERYTHING'S dangerous." The girl's voice stated sarcastically.

"I happen to think Sousuke's probably right. If he heard something, he heard something. You should be more grateful that you have someone like him around." A second girl spoke up in Sousuke's defense.

Harry looked up as the door opened, and to his disappointment, he had heard right. Sousuke Sagara stood, with two girls behind him. One's features were hidden from Harry; all he could see was a bit of her clothing; a light blue sweater over a white shirt, and a blue skirt beneath it that matched the flowers on the sweater. The other girl, which he could see completely, wore a yellow jacket over a red shirt with white shorts.

"Hello, can we sit here?" The first girl stated, looking at the halfway full compartment. She tossed her long blue hair over her shoulder, brown eyes full of light.

Despite Harry's wish to say 'No!' Hermione spoke up, "Yes."

However, as Sousuke sat, the girls behind him were seen and could see.

The blue-haired girl just gaped, and at first Harry thought they must be looking at him and his scar, but when he truly looked, they were looking past him, at the white haired boy…

"You…You…" The second girl looked at the boy, and Harry instantly noticed something. She had white hair and gray eyes, just like this boy…

He looked up from his book with a smirk. "What's the matter, little sister?"

She stared at him for a moment longer, than burst out, "What are you doing here? You're Mao's age, how'd you get here! You're not supposed to be in school!"

He looked at her, still with a satisfied smirk. "What kind of greeting is that, Sis? And in answer to what am I doing here if I'm out of school, I will inform you…" He paused, "I am a professor."

She looked at him. "Then you knew?"

"Of course, Tessa."

"And you never said anything, even though you knew about_ all _the details?"

"Now little sis, it isn't like I knew anything that important. I only knew what you knew: It's dangerous."

She glared at him. "But that isn't all you know. And you left me in the dark?"

He shrugged. "It's the law."

"I understand many things better now." She sat down, seemingly still angry. Then she turned to him and smiled, eyes closed. "But I am happy to see you, Oni-chan."

He smiled back, but the blue haired girl interrupted. "I for one am not happy to see him! I know what he's doing here now, but that doesn't change the facts!"

"Oh Kaname. Why don't you drop the act? You know the truth."

"That I hate you?"

He smiled charmingly. "Quite the opposite."

Hermione broke in then, "Who are you? What's your name, Professor? And all of you as well." The last part she addressed to the others her age.

"I'm Professor Leonard Testarossa." The white haired man introduced himself.

"Teletha Testarossa."

"Kaname Chidori."

"Sousuke Sagara."

Hermione looked at Professor Testarossa. "So, will you be teaching defense against the dark arts?"

"Yes."

* * *

Soon the train pulled to a stop. Before, upon Hermione's order, they had all changed into their robes. Everyone piled off; Hermione, Ron and Harry stuck together, while Sousuke, Tessa, Kaname, Melissa, Kurtz, and Professor Testarossa stuck together.

It was dark, and they could hardly see two feet in front of their faces. But far off in the distance, they could see the bright lights of Hogwarts Castle.

Stretching off into the distance was a long line of carriages with lanterns on the corners. Harry braced himself as he looked at the carriages. He could see them still; Thestrals, garish dark horse-creatures with heads like dragons. He had seen them for the first time last year, learning later that only those who had witnessed a death could see them.

He happened to glance at his side and saw Tessa, standing rigid, staring in the direction of the carriages.

Harry knew that she must have seen the Thestrals, too.

"It's all right," he tried to reassure her, drawing closer.

She was still staring wide-eyed at the Thestrals, and began to shudder. Harry gave a slight shout for a teacher, and Leonard Tesstarossa hurried over. Accidentally pushing Harry out of the way, Leonard embraced his younger sister. The spectators, most of whom had no clue who these people were, were obviously confused by the man and her.

Tessa shuddered again. "It's dark…"  
"It's okay…Tessa, it is all right…don't be afraid…" Leonard stroked his sister, attempting to calm her frantic breathing.

"Leonard…they're dead…"

Leonard paled slightly, seeming to realize what she was talking about, though no one else understood any of this.

"I…sent them there, Leonard. It's my fault…"

Leonard shook his sister's small form. "It is not your fault! They knew what they were doing. Come back to us." He closed his eyes, holding his sister. Her shudders stopped, and eventually they opened their eyes as one, and separated from each other. Tessa spoke quietly. "Thanks, Leonard."

"Anything for you, Tessa."

She carefully climbed into the carriage, making sure not to glance at the thestrals. Sousuke, Melissa Mao, Kurtz Webber and Kaname Chidori climbed in with her, leaving no more room in the carriage. Leonard stood, Harry still nearby as the rest of the carriages filled with those who had been watching.

"Better hurry, or you won't find a seat, Harry." Leonard said before walking away.

* * *

A/N- There's that chapter! I hope you liked it, and please review. If all you want to say is 'I Like' then that's fine too!

**Next time on Panic at Hogwarts...**(Random quotes from the next chapter)

"_You_!"

Regrettably, when their letters were sent, they were unable to receive them,"

"Sort me!"

"_Nooo_,"

"Ask the Hogwarts castle builders why they made them this way."

_-End Preview-_

Arigato, Sayonara

Shiori Hitohana and Chihiro


	4. Sorting, Staircases, and New Doors

A/N-Sorry, I kept forgetting I hadn't updated, and then I was too busy. Please review- it helps to get Chihiro and I writing, because we're busy and don't think about this unless we get a review email.

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any part of it, nor do we own Full Metal Panic. We wish we owned anything more than our own ideas, which do not bear any similarities to other stories on purpose. I've never even seen a crossover of these two series before.

**_The Sorting, the Staircases, and a New Door_**

"And now, I have a special announcement," Dumbledore was saying.

The first years had just been sorted, and everyone was anxiously waiting to begin the feast. The hall full of Hogwarts students unenthusiastically listened.

"We have five new students this year," Dumbledore announced. "Please, stand," he said, gesturing towards the mercenaries.

They stood, and all eyes turned on them. Everyone had, of course, been wondering about the new seventh years; some of the girls were making snide remarks about Kaname's blue hair and Tessa's silvery tresses. Some of the boys were speculating as to whether the big blonde guy would make a good Beater.

But when they stood all was quiet; except for one boy. "_You_!" shouted a teal-haired boy, jerking up. As instantly as he cried out, he realized he was making a scene; he blushed and sat back down abruptly.

Harry had seen that the comment was directed towards Sousuke. The emotionless boy's eyes had flickered, but his face remained deadpan. Harry was curious but had to wait for the mystery of the teal-haired boy to be resolved.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows but did not comment. He went on.

"Regrettably, when their letters were sent, they were unable to receive them," said he. "But recently I rediscovered them and they accepted my offer to attend Hogwarts. They have received advanced, fast-paced, private lessons and are being admitted in the fourth and seventh year classes. Please do what you can to help them learn what they still lack." He smiled genially at his students. "And now- we will sort them. Professor McGonagall," he said, nodding to her.

The woman began the Sorting. "Chidori, Kaname," she read off her list.

The blue-haired girl strode up and sat down on the stool. The pointed Sorting Hat was placed on her head. After a few moments of deliberation, it triumphantly declared, "Gryffindor!"

Harry groaned inside. Gryffindor was his house, and he hadn't wanted any of these weird people in it.

Kaname returned to her seat as the Professor called Melissa up to the stool. Melissa walked slowly up, looking as if she were about to have her teeth pulled.

Kurtz sniggered and said to Sousuke behind a hand, "She hates the idea of 'that hat' on her head."

The hat seemed to take unusually long with Melissa, and she seemed to be breaking out into a sweat, but eventually it announced, "Gryffindor!" She gratefully whipped the hat off and hurried to a seat at the Gryffindor table, where they actually had been sitting before.

Harry put a hand to his head. Melissa was in his house, too.

"Sagara, Sousuke!" McGonagall cried.

Sousuke stepped swiftly up and sat mechanically down on the stool. The Hat was placed on his head.

After one minute the hat shouted, "Slytherin! No, just kidding, Gryffindor!"

Harry's spirits had soared and plummeted in the space of two seconds. He buried his hands in his face. 'Not Sousuke,' he moaned inwardly. This was going to be a horrible year.

Sousuke went to his place as Tessa went up. The Hat mumbled to itself as it sorted her, and began to sound more decided, but then she whispered something to it, smiling appealingly.

"All right, then," the Hat responded. "To Gryffindor you go!"

Tessa came to the Gryffindor table, smiling sweetly. She sat down next to Sousuke.

Harry couldn't believe his awful luck. All of them were in Gryffindor?

Well, not all of them, he realized as Kurtz Weber was called forward. Please, no, he pleaded, almost speaking out loud.

"Sort me!" it sounded like Kurtz said, with a lazy grin.

The hat said something to him that made him smile wider. Then it shouted to the whole hall.

"Gryffindor!"

"_Nooo_," Harry groaned, collapsing on the table.

Kurtz swaggered to the table, sitting down next to Mao.

"Aren't you going to ask me what the Hat said to me?" he wheedled.

"What did the Hat say?" she asked impassively.

"It said I deserved a house all my own," Kurtz boasted.

"That's an understatement," she said under her breath.

Dumbledore came back up front. "Now," he said pleasantly, "let's eat!"

The food appeared on their tables and they began the feast.

After the feast, the prefects of each house gathered the first years so that they could guide them to their dormitories. Harry, Ron and Hermione already knew the way, and they hurried out. But the mercenaries followed them.

"Why are you guys following us?" Ron asked them.

"We don't know where to go!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Go with the prefects," Harry urged.

"With all the little kids?" Kurtz exclaimed. The others felt the same way; they all had recalcitrant looks on their faces.

"Fine, follow us," Harry sighed.

* * *

They made their way through the dark corridors. When they had to wait for a staircase to swing back around so that they could climb up it, they heard Sousuke mutter something.

"What, Sousuke?" Kaname asked.

"These are quite impractical," he said louder.

Ron shrugged. "Ask the Hogwarts castle builders why they made them this way."

"How can they be reached?" Sousuke asked unexpectedly.

Ron gave him a look. He truly believed Sousuke was nuts.

"They can't be," Hermione put in knowledgably. "They died."

* * *

Finally they reached the portrait hole, gave the new password, and entered the Gryffindor common room. Some students were already there, and when the famous Harry Potter entered with the new students, an uproar broke out. Everyone crowded around, trying to meet the new students or get a look at them (this was the plight of the people in the back.) Harry and Ron dragged Sousuke, Kurtz, Kaname, and Melissa off as Hermione took Tessa by the arm. They took them to the haven of the seventh year boy's dormitory.

"Well, you five certainly are popular!" Hermione exclaimed as soon as the door was closed.

"Did you see all those girls?" Kurtz was crowing.

"Someone's enjoying it," Melissa said dryly.

"Anyway, we have to figure out your room assignments," Harry said. "You can't stay in here! There's no room. . ." His voice trailed off as he looked behind them, and they whipped around to see what was the matter.

"Why, there's a door there," Ron stuttered.

And it was true. There was a door where there had been none, at least as of last year, when Ron and Harry had slept in this room.

Harry slowly approached the door, wand at the ready. He jerkily grabbed the handle and heaved it open, then let go. The door creaked open.

The room was harmless enough. There were two four-poster beds, just like Harry and Ron's. The walls and floor were the same stone as the rest of the castle.

"Ummmm… this is weird," Ron said, following Harry as he went inside.

"I don't understand," Harry said.

"Look," Hermione said, pointing at the wall. There were blue letters on it. She read aloud. "Owing to the increase in Gryffindor students, I thought it helpful to add another room. Yours, Albus Dumbledore." As she finished the words hissed and vanished mistily into thin air.

"Then this is your room," she said to Sousuke and Kurtz.

Harry noticed then that Sousuke's battered military green trunk was at the edge of one bed, and Kurtz's trunk by the other.

"I expect there's another room in the girls' dormitory," she said to Harry and Ron. "I'll go see. Good night." With that, she took Kaname, Tessa and Melissa and headed for her dormitory.

"Well," said Harry. "That's it, then. You two can sleep in here."

"We'll be out here if you need anything," Ron said, hurrying Harry out and closing the door.

Everyone went to sleep, their first sleep before a new year at Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N- Thank you for reading! Please review, it helps me remember and get Chihiro to write with me. It'd be okay to review and just say 'update this story, I want to read more!'. In fact, I would like that very much, though you probably won't. Sorry about the long update time.

**Next time on Panic at Hogwarts...**(Random quotes from the next chapter)

"I fixed my eyes with magic. I'm ready to fight. I need to reclaim my honor."

"But I was not only defeated, he refused a rematch!"

"This means no more following me around."

"What makes you worthy to teach this class? You're just a _child_."

"Have any of you muggle borns heard rumors about the 'Toy Box'?"

_-End Preview-_

Arigato, Sayonara

Shiori Hitohana and Chihiro


	5. Interlude: Past Pain, Future Hope

A/N- Gomen Nasai! We apologize for not updating for so long...but more people reviewed, which was nice. Chihiro and I have been extremely busy and didn't have much time to think about this. However, we recently watched the third volume of Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, and saw a little more of his character. We weren't completely pleased, and so I (Shiori Hitohana) came up with most of his past and Chihiro helped edit it, so hopefully it's clear now. Don't complain about Leonard being out of character, please, because we are purposefully doing just that. Thank you very much if you read this, for if you don't you'll be "What?" when you start reading this chapter.

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, or Full Metal Panic. We don't need to have Tessa bomb us.

_**Interlude: Past Pain, Future Hope**_

A small, ten-year-old boy with long, silver hair walked unnoticed through the base, making his way back to his home like he had many times before. Some of the soldiers spoke casually to him, recognizing him, and he gave a wave or a fake smile in reply. He took hold of the doorknob of the house, pushing the wooden door open and entering almost silently. He slipped off his shoes at the door, bare feet making little noise on the carpeted floors as he made his way to the kitchen. His mother was there, silver hair matching his own, but with eyes of a dark blue instead.

"Leonard! Where have you been?"

Leonard looked up at her. "Talking to the men." 'You weren't worried at all, were you? You don't really think I matter.'

"Oh, that's alright, then, I suppose. You're such a responsible boy, Leonard."

He looked into her blue eyes for a moment, then glanced over to where his five year old sister sat on a chair, sippy-cup still enclosed in her small hands. White hair framed a face with silver eyes like his.

He looked back to his mother. "School went well today, mother. I'm going upstairs now." 'You only care about her anyway.'

"Alright, Leonard. Don't forget to finish your homework before you play…"

Leonard shut himself in his room; actually, the room he shared with his sister. Slowly, he removed his bag and the homework from within it, obediently doing what his mother had told him. "After all," he muttered to himself, "all you and father care about is what I do that you can brag about."

* * *

Leonard graduated high school that year, his tenth year of life. He had already moved fifteen times. In his eleventh year, a letter arrived. An invitation to an English school called Hogwarts. A School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it was a boarding school. He accepted, telling his parents only that it was a prestigious boarding school and he would send occasional letters.

Even within this school, he worked quickly, learning material faster than it could be taught. Some teachers worried about the small Gryffindor child, who finished his schooling in five years, having taken every course that interested him in his fourth and fifth years and all the required courses within the first three years. Classmates resented him. To them, he was a pompous know-it-all that should have been placed in Ravenclaw rather than the brash Gryffindor house.

* * *

At sixteen he entered the Japanese school system, knowing that this system would push him harder than his American schooling had. He still was distant at best to his parents, who praised his achievements, but in his eyes, they only had affection for his sister, who was quickly working to beat him in achievements. He still had no friends. But as he entered the school doors and prepared for the day, someone greeted him.

Leonard turned. The boy was as dark haired as Leonard's hair was light, with deep, blue-black eyes that reminded Leonard of his mother's. The boy, named Kibou, became Leonard's one and only friend. His parents, still traveling, left Leonard alone in an apartment, ordering him to call them once every week, and he did. Until one week, halfway through the school year…

* * *

Kibou led Leonard down, through back alleys and streets, till Leonard was completely lost. Finally, the boys slowed down. Kibou stepped away from the panting Leonard, who stood doubled over.

"What…was that for?" Leonard asked.

Kibou didn't answer, his gaze focused on something else. Leonard made to stand and turn, but as he did so, his arms were grabbed and forced behind his back.

"Kibou!" he called out, but his friend didn't move.

Instead, Kibou turned toward a man walking towards him.

"Here," the man said, roughly shoving some cash into the boy's hand. Kibou nodded, counting it quietly.

"Kibou…" Leonard said softly, betrayal tearing his heart. "Why? I thought you were my friend!"  
Kibou smirked maliciously. "You have no friends, Leonard Testarossa."

Leonard lost consciousness as his restrainer hit him on the back of the head.

* * *

Leonard awoke in a metal-walled medical facility. His hands were bound, and after a moment of struggling, he triggered a silent alert, sending some of the men and women towards him.

"He's awake. Test him now," a woman ordered, standing away from him. One of the men nodded, picking up Leonard, ignoring the pitiful resistance given, and transporting him over to a semi-upright machine. One of the men injected him with a chemical, then as they stepped back, the glass slid up, trapping Leonard. He was near-panicking, and now, the betrayal was cutting deeper than ever. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, and then his silver eyes widened with surprise as information flew before his eyes. His silver eyes deadened as they stared at nothing, then, slipping into a barely conscious state, he heard his voice speaking monotonously.

"He's a Whispered; the first-ever male Whispered." The woman grinned. "And it looks as though he can even last on this treatment…"

* * *

Weeks passed, changing into months. During the aftereffects of the sessions, Leonard learned to control his power, which allowed him to remain sane, even as the others being tested grew mad. Now, though the men and women testing him did not learn it, he could control his powers, access them without their drugs.

Six months passed since his capture. Other members of the experimental testing disappeared, but he remained. On the third day of the month, an explosion rocked the building. Men and women fled from an AS, and he looked on in surprise as a team of soldiers ran towards the facilities. Having prepared himself, he watched calmly as several men and women entered the building, looking at him in surprise as he sat, bound, upon the bench.

"Outou 6 and Outou 3, see to him. Join up with us o' three fifty at Point Black."

Two of the men nodded and headed toward Leonard as the others headed toward the research room.

"Who are you?" one of the two asked him.

"Leonard Testarossa, the first male Whispered," Leonard spoke, his voice hoarse from lack of water.

The men glanced between one another, startled.

"And who are you?" Leonard whispered.

"We're here to help. Come on…" The men cut his binds and helped him up, and he found himself strong enough to run. By the time they reached 'Point Black,' he was exhausted, and fainted from dehydration and malnutrition.

* * *

He woke up in a hospital, alone. It sent slight shivers down his spine. The people who had taken him— were they merely rivals of that previous group? Would he be subjected to that same treatment again? He calmed himself. This place looked more ordinary, at least: white walls and tile, rather than constant metal. Perhaps they had saved him.

He heard the footsteps several feet before they came near the door. Part of him was panicking, and urged him to hurriedly try to disentangle himself from the sheets, to stand— but he calmed himself slightly. Running straight into them wouldn't help. He'd wait for a chance— at least they hadn't bound him.

A nurse opened the door, casting a startled look at him. "You're awake! Oh, I suppose…" She hesitated, uncertain of what she should do. "I'll tell Mr. Testarossa in a moment. First, are you feeling alright?"

He paused. "Where am I?"

"Jutendo Hospital, in Tokyo, Japan."

He considered. "I feel alright, I suppose." 'Considering I've just been through some sort of chemical testing…'

"I'll go get your father now."

"Thank you." Five minutes passed of being alone, and he mused over what he knew. He was a Whispered. He had knowledge, and power that he now had learned to release. His friend had betrayed him. The thoughts left a bitter taste in his mouth. Everything he had known, pitiful as he felt his life might have been already, had been warped into a worse form.

He heard the footsteps, was prepared when his parents entered. He looked with slight surprise— he hadn't seen his sister for years, since he had graduated high school for the first time, when he was ten… He hesitated, and they did as well.

His sister walked up to him, and slowly, hesitantly, wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glad you're home, Brother."

The words meant more at this moment than anything else he could have had, and he returned the embrace. They drew away, and looking into her eyes, he saw something. His power suddenly flared, though by now he was able to control it. His sister… she was a Whispered too. Anger flared just as suddenly. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. He may not have interacted with her much before now, but… from now on, he would be the one to protect her.

* * *

His interactions with his parents were formal, but unlike so many years ago, his interactions with his sister showed love and involvement. Just after he returned, she graduated from high school, at 13, later than he had. She was already growing involved in the military, often going to their father's workplace. She had a heart to help others and she was leaning towards a military nursing career.

Finally, three months after he had returned, he told her and showed her what she was, training her to control her power. Her goals changed. She saw her power as a way to help fight against those who had taken him captive— he, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with any military ever again.

He became an engineer in a unique agency that created parts of AS's. His powers quickly lead him to the top as he unlocked secrets with them, managing even to the point of creating AS's with artificial intelligences that could run themselves, when given certain orders. He used them to protect himself, locking the knowledge of how to make them away, knowing the devastation that might occur if anyone found out that secret.

His sister rose through the ranks of Mithril to captain the _Tuatha De Danann_, a machine she had created. He worked alongside others, creating machines, selling them, mainly to Mithril, but occasionally, some were stolen. Leonard had frowned over this— one of the ones that had been stolen ended up in Gauron's hands; the others were changed beyond recognition. Still, he had his suspicions. He knew his organization had a rat.

So when Hogwarts offered him a new job, he quit. He had kept up with the events in the wizarding world, saw a way to make an impact, without fighting as his sister had. He would change the basis of the Hogwarts inhabitants' knowledge, and create men and women who would keep the Muggles from harm, and those in their own world as well. Men and women who would resist these terrors, and who could manage to stand against them.

Even if it meant facing everyone again, being looked down upon, feared, he would teach them to fight.

* * *

A/N- Thank you once again for reading our story, same preview as last chapter. I may be able to update again, I hope soon. Again, our apologies for not updating. 

**Next time on Panic at Hogwarts...**(Random quotes from the next chapter)

"I fixed my eyes with magic. I'm ready to fight. I need to reclaim my honor."

"But I was not only defeated, he refused a rematch!"

"This means no more following me around."

"What makes you worthy to teach this class? You're just a _child_."

"Have any of you muggle borns heard rumors about the 'Toy Box'?"

_-End Preview-_

Arigato, Sayonara

Shiori Hitohana and Chihiro


	6. Fights, Power, and Assignments

A/N- Oh...Gomen Nasai. No one reviewed, and I kept forgetting to update this... Finals are very time-consuming, and summer is full of activities...so we really need reminders to update. We've watched the fourth volume of Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, and I think that was the end...Anyone know? Either way, here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Full Metal Panic belong to their respective owners, who we are very thankful to for creating these stories.

_**Fights, Power, and Assignments**_

Issei Tsubaki was glaring at his plate in the great hall. He glanced away, looking towards the entrance, where Harry Potter and his trio were, followed by the new transfer students. Issei smiled hauntingly, causing his Ravenclaw housemates to lean away, frightened.

The teal haired Ravenclaw stood on the bench, using it to propel himself into the air with a flip, landing directly behind Harry, who turned quickly, startled and worried. However, the Ravenclaw boy wasn't looking at him.

"What are you doing here, Sousuke?" the Ravenclaw asked. Harry looked at him with surprise. This was a boy in Ginny's year…how'd he know Sousuke?

"Tsubaki, don't you need to put your glasses on?" Sousuke asked the teal haired boy evenly.

He glared. "I fixed my eyes with magic. I'm ready to fight. I need to reclaim my honor."

Kaname spoke peaceably from the side. "Issei, just because the amateur Karate club was defeated doesn't mean you have to keep fighting Sousuke."

"But I was not only defeated, he refused a rematch!" Issei exclaimed. Hermione looked on with interest, and Harry wondered as well. What was he talking about?

Kaname sighed. "I know he blew it up. It wasn't on purpose. He blew up the letter of some girl saying she was in love with him, reassembled the fragments and decided it was a death threat. With Sousuke, you have to tell him exactly what you mean, face to face, with no figurative language. He only understands that kind of thing."

Tessa stepped forward. "That's not true, Kaname! He understands plenty!"  
"What's your explanation for all that's happened then?"

"He's unique."

"Ummm…." Hermione interrupted them, and they turned from their bickering. "What exactly happened between these two?"

Kaname took over. "Sousuke and I were on the student council, and we were told to instruct the Amateur Karate Club that their clubhouse was to be demolished. They said they wouldn't leave without a fight. Sousuke, being the maniac he is, accepted, even though they were wagering on me!"

Hermione interrupted again, "He wagered on you? What would have happened if he lost! That's dangerous!"

Kaname rolled her eyes. "Even when someone kidnapped me he was willing to sacrifice me, though he was going to sacrifice what he had of theirs too…what was that again Sousuke? 'International Policy forbids negotiating with Terrorists', was that it?"

"And for good reason." Tessa noted as Sousuke nodded.

Hermione stared at Tessa as if she had grown a second head. Tessa noted and explained. "If you negotiate, they'll just take more the next time. They won't stop."

Hermione realized that they were off track. "But what about the Karate Club?"

"Oh yeah." Kaname resumed her narration. "Well, he defeated the first three, through means they declared unfair, and I have to agree. You don't use a fire extinguisher, or a grenade, in one of these fights!"

"I don't understand why. It's impractical to fight without using everything in your arsenal." Sousuke stated.

"Because they're unarmed!" Kaname yelled at him before resuming again, "Then Issei came, he almost got Sousuke out, but he didn't get a full hit in because he wasn't wearing his glasses and everything looked out of focus. Then he saw me, who he had saved the other day, got all flustered, and Sousuke knocked him out. The next day, Issei had put a letter of challenge in Sousuke's locker. But because Sousuke had a tell, he decided to blow up his locker due to the possibility of dangerous material inside."

"What's a tell?" Ron asked.

"Like taking one of your hairs and putting it somewhere, so if it's moved, you know whatever you placed it on has been disturbed." Hermione explained.

"Yes, and so the remains of the letter weren't able to be read, and Sousuke never got the challenge, and after that, he was sent here, and that's the end of the story."

"And the school just let him blow up the locker?"

"President Hayashimizu was very understanding, as was the principal." Kaname said, glaring at Tessa.

"What are you glaring at me for, Kaname? I wasn't even there." Tessa said innocently.

"_Right._" Kaname stated, almost sarcastically. Hermione looked at her oddly.

"But that doesn't matter. Sousuke, I challenge you to a rematch, here and now!" Issei yelled.

Tessa stepped forward firmly. "Sousuke, I order you not to fight Issei. Issei, a rematch isn't going to change anything. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to eat breakfast before the first class of the day. And in case you didn't notice, everyone's staring at us."

Hermione held out a hand. "Wait- one more question." She turned to Issei. "How'd you jump off that bench like that?"

Issei looked at her oddly, then shrugged. "Amateur Karate Club."

"Amateur?" She asked incredulously.

"I was the President, you know." He stated simply.

Kaname commented passively, "You know, that's true. I doubt any of those three would be able to do that. You're pretty good, Tsubaki!"

Hermione watched as Issei blushed, hurrying over to the Ravenclaw table to escape.

Kaname sighed. "You know, with all the people we know turning up here, I wouldn't be surprised if Mardukas or Kalinin showed up next."

* * *

Harry glared disapprovingly at his schedule. Sousuke shared his first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. He glanced up at the brown-haired boy across the breakfast table. Sousuke stared back soberly. 

Once they got into the hall, Harry heard someone calling his name. It was Sousuke.

Sousuke ran up to join him. "It seems that we've started out on the wrong foot," he said once he reached him. "Perhaps we could try to establish some sort of mutual trust?" He stuck out a hand.

Harry eyed the hand and, after a moment of hesitation, shook it. "Truce, then,' he said. "This means no more following me around."

"That mission has been completed," Sousuke assured him. "I won't follow you any more."

Harry nodded, relief sweeping through him. "Great. Well, see you in Defense Against the Dark Arts, then." They peaceably parted ways.

* * *

Leonard Tesstarossa stood behind his desk, back facing the door, when he heard footsteps. Closing his eyes, he turned and greeted Snape. 

"Good morning, Professor."

Snape strode angrily towards him. "Good morning. I need to discuss something with you, _Professor_."

Leonard opened his eyes, looking evenly at Snape.

"What makes you worthy to teach this class? You're just a _child_." Snape sneered.

Leonard didn't take the bait, folding his hands and preparing to speak. "I am well aware of my age, Professor. But I assure you, one does not have to be old to know enough to teach. In fact, I don't doubt that I've seen things you yourself haven't."

Snape growled. "You weren't even here when the Dark Lord attacked."

Leonard stared peaceably. "No, I wasn't. But he is not the only evil in the world. I assure you, I have what it takes. Not to mention…" Leonard chuckled softly, "That I managed to solve one of Einstein's non-linear differential equations when I was just four."

Snape looked at him, perplexed. "And what is that?" he sneered.

Leonard smiled. "Math. Very complex math, especially for a four year old. Now, if you would kindly excuse me, I would like to welcome my first class. I believe you ought be going to your own as well."

Snape glared, but left as Leonard opened the door, allowing the students who had been standing outside into the room. The air of the room was full of light and had a magic feel, not to mention the fact there were a good amount of cushions strewn about, and a lack of desks.

"Sit down anywhere you want, and prepare to be lectured." He smiled.

Hermione sat in the middle of a large amount of cushions near the front, Harry, Ron, and Neville joining her. Harry noted Sousuke following the… arguing...Tessa and Kaname over to a group of cushions nearby.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"You can't do something like that. It's not physically possible."

"Then how do you explain a Lambda driver?"

"The Lambda driver is different."

"Why?"

"For reasons that cannot be stated currently."

Leonard coughed, getting the attention of the two girls.

"Thank you. Now, let us begin class…I'm sure you are well aware that this class is to teach you more about the dangers in the world and how to defend yourself from them. So, one of the first things I am going to point out is that not all threats are magical. Now, would those of you who are muggle born or muggle raised, please refrain from answering and let us see what these wizards know of the other world's threats."

Everyone hesitated for a moment- he had forbid Hermione from answering, and they weren't used to having to answer for themselves on such subjects. Ernie Macmillan then raised his hand tentatively.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Macmillan?"

"Umm…I think I heard some muggle say something about something called a 'mugger', but I'm not certain what that means, other than it was bad."

Leonard smiled. "Very good. Five points to Hufflepuff. Now, a mugger is a man or woman who attacks another for money, either by threats or actual violence. Can anyone tell me what danger this would pose to a wizard?"

"Umm… You could get beat up?" Ron offered.

Leonard grinned almost wolfishly. "True, but what about when they realize you don't have any money on you? They may get angry enough to kill you, though that is probably doubtful. Another danger would be a kidnapper. Do any of you 'pure-bloods' know what that is?"

"Someone who gives kids naps?" someone stated sarcastically.

Leonard smirked. "Someone who steals people, and generally holds them for a ransom; they might not see the value in taking away your wand, but there still is the chance that they might. Here's another suggestion: how would you deal with an explosion or a bombing?"

The class blinked, other than the muggle-borns, who were still not allowed to speak, and Leonard sighed. "A bomb is something that explodes, like if you mixed two things in chem- I mean potions that ought not to be put together. It can cause burns or death, depending on how close you are and how large the explosion is."

"Umm…How about Protego?"

"Not likely to be effective enough. I'd suggest using a stronger shield spell, but it wouldn't help if you were trying to protect some muggles as well- it could only protect you. Anyway, my point in this is simple: we must be prepared for challenges from the muggle world as well. For example, have you ever heard of Ressonance?"

Now it was the pure bloods' turn to understand and the muggle borns turn to look in confusion, Hermione included- however, Harry remembered Dumbledore saying something similar.

Ernie Macmillan held his hand up, confidently this time, and Leonard nodded to him. "Ressonance is a powerful technique used to meld minds. I don't think it's possible for any one but a really powerful wizard to do this- no offense, but I doubt even Dumbledore could. Also, this magic can overcome the resistance of an Occulmens master."

Leonard nodded with satisfaction. "Another five points to Hufflepuff. Now, can anyone tell me whether or not the Ministry keeps tabs on this type of magic, or what this has to do with the Muggle world?"

Harry frowned pensively- he knew Sousuke had known of it, but how did it relate to that boy…

Hermione's hand rose, and Leonard called upon her next.

"Well, if they keep tabs on animagi, I would assume they'd note who has these powers too."

Leonard smiled. "You would think so, wouldn't you? And given the limited information you've heard, you'd probably assume that there are almost no people with the power of Ressonance, correct?"

The class nodded, and his eyes darkened. "You're wrong."

They stared at him- what did he mean?

"Sir, you've agreed that people with this power would have to be stronger in magic than even Dumbledore, and he's one of the strongest wizards in the world!" Hermione burst out.

"That's assuming that I agreed, which is not necessarily true. That was the information I expected you to know. However, Ressonance is not as simple as another magic you can learn. It is dangerous, but to some, quite profitable. Do you understand yet?"

Hermione spoke tentatively. "So you're telling us that there are tons of people out there that have the power to 'merge minds'?"

"Close enough. There aren't 'tons', but there are quite a few, and the interesting fact is, most of them are pure muggles who know nothing of magic."

Ernie Macmillan burst out. "But that's impossible!"

Leonard looked again at him, frowning ever so slightly. "Is it? To help you understand what I'm saying, I'll give a slight example. Three of the people in this very room are able to perform Ressonance."

The class looked around in surprise, as if expecting whoever he was talking about to go 'hey, I'm one of them!'

"Yes, interesting to know, hm? As I was saying before, Ressonance can have profits. One of these profits is what muggles call 'Black Technology'. You can think of it as their equivalent to the dark arts. Have any of you muggle borns heard rumors about the 'Toy Box'?"

Justin Finch-Fletchly spoke. "I have. Supposedly it's a submarine that appears next to ships, but it can't be seen, and then it disappears from the radar."

Leonard nodded his approval. "Yes. This is one of the profits of Ressonance. The makers of this ship had a person capable of performing this magic, though they don't tend to understand that that is what it is. There are even organizations that have made Arm slaves capable of using this black technology."

The class looked at him in confusion, and he sighed again. "An arm slave is a robot piloted by someone inside- a huge metal suit that can shoot 'fire-arms', or guns, and the like. Overall, these can prove quite dangerous and are used both by governments and rebellions."

"How can they use this without recognizing it?"

Leonard shrugged slightly. "They know it's impossible, but at the same time know it is there. They don't accept it, but they still use it. Anyway, an Arm Slave, or for short an 'AS', can use this to provide an unbreakable shield, if the pilot has a strong enough concentration and belief. In other words, the muggles have made a way to use magic in a form that increases its power exponentially."

Everyone stared again. Hermione spoke. "Sir, why haven't we heard about it, if that's the case?"

He looked her straight in the eye. "Because they don't want you to. Those who use this are a mystery to the true governments, and the ministry won't accept it until its right in front of them. They didn't even notice most of what's happened."

"How do you know of this, sir?" Hermione asked. If no one in the wizarding world knew…

He grinned wolfishly once more. "I am a user of Ressonance, one of the three I mentioned earlier. I know because I worked for some of the people I am speaking of. So, you can all consider my information trustworthy and firsthand."

The class stared in shock. "Sir, you mean that you can see our thoughts right now? I mean, that is what Ressonance is, isn't it? And how can that make muggles use magic?"

Leonard shook his head. "Ressonance is too dangerous to use commonly. I'll explain a bit more in-depth." He walked over to his desk, where he had placed a cup of coffee earlier. "Suppose I take some cream and pour it into this coffee. Would you be able to see the cream at first? Yes, but after a few seconds, it begins to merge completely, and it can't be separated again. That is Ressonance. If used for too long or without control, the two minds will merge and their identities will often be lost; usually this kills the body.

"Users of Ressonance can often be discerned by certain signs. They tend to be extremely good at math, though intelligent in all subjects. They tend to be in the top of their class. However, these factors alone cannot discern them. The true tests are under extreme stress, and I don't mean cramming for exams or anything like that. I mean life and death situations, in general. There are also chemical ways of creating the right environment for the mind, I will note.

"On to the other question: when put under this extreme stress, mathematics and magic beyond that of the current age are available to them; they don't know where it came from or what it is, but it is there. They can create technology that uses magic, in effect. The Lambda driver. It's a machine that can create magic, so long as you believe whatever you want will happen. You can make an unbreakable shield to protect you, but if the other person has a Lambda driver, he can make an unstoppable projectile, and then they would cancel each other out, like certain spells; or the person with the greater will would triumph. This is another reason such things can be profitable to people. Now, from the facts I have told you, answer my earlier question: what does this have to do with the muggle world?"

No one answered.

"Remember for a moment- I said that most users of Ressonance are muggles, so, for this black technology to be possible…" he trailed off, waiting for them to understand.

"Then they have to find muggles who can use this Ressonance?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Yes, but can anyone figure out how?"

Sousuke's hand rose into the air slowly, causing Hermione to look at him in slight bewilderment. It was his first year here; surely he didn't know much…

"Sousuke?" Leonard stated, then started as he realized his mistake. "I mean…Mr. Sagara?"

Sousuke spoke professionally, as if he had been told and had memorized this. "They will kidnap suspected users of resonance, typically young women, then they will use the chemicals you spoke of earlier to evoke the signs of Ressonance. The women captured have a high possibility of going insane if not able to fully control themselves; however, certain medical treatments can help ease the possible side effects, if the women are found quickly enough."

Hermione stared in shock at the boy. How did he know that? And earlier…why had Leonard seemed familiar with the boy…calling him Sousuke…

"Good, Sagara. 5 points to Gryffindor." Under his breath, he muttered, "of course, you would know, wouldn't you?"

Hermione noted the teacher mutter something under his breath, though she couldn't understand it.

"Alright. And so, as they have kidnapped these women and such, they have learned magic from them and created these things, giving them the ability to work magic. Any of you who claim that is not a threat are either fools, or have been asleep this entire lesson."

The class stared at him wide-eyed, stunned by this new knowledge.

"I've given you enough to think about for today, I suppose. Come back next class with an essay on how this can be stopped, how you could defend yourself against this, or the consequences of this on the wizarding society."

* * *

A/N- Thank you for reading, and please review so we'll remember to update. Sorry again... I hope you liked Leonard's lesson. It was very fun to write, and I liked how it turned out. Wow, this chapter was seven pages long. Impressive, for me, anyway. And there is only one scene change...

**Next time on Panic at Hogwarts...**(Random quotes from the next chapter)

"Opinion? Defending ourselves is opinion?"

"Don't worry so much about me, Melissa. I can take care of myself."

"How did Sousuke know so much more than us?"

"Don't you dare clam up now!"

"I would gladly accept your challenge. But I have my orders."

_-End Preview-_

Arigato, Sayonara

Shiori Hitohana and Chihiro


	7. Reports, Confrontations, and Surprises

A/N: Umm...I guess I'll just post this already. The next chapter...isn't written, exactly. That is to say, this story has an end (kind of) but it's just something ridiculous. That's what's been taking us so long-- we've been trying to get the chapter after this, which seems to be the end, to have a halfway serious and plausible plot. Unfortunately, we've been too random and flighty to do it very well. But we have been trying, and we almost have it now.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Full Metal Panic belong to their respective owners, who we are very thankful to for creating these stories.

_**Reports, Confrontations, and Surprises**_

"I don't understand how he expects us to defend against this." Ron complained. "Muggles with magic, it's just not right, I'm telling you."

"That's not what bothers me." Hermione stated, "It's that those Muggles being kidnapped are being treated like that. I mean, don't they understand human rights?"

"How would we, know, Hermione?" Harry asked. "All I know is we've got a bloody lot of homework tonight. Potions, DADA, and Herbology. What didn't we have?"

"Honestly, Professor Sprout only is asking for eight inches, and Professor Snape went easy on us, a mere foot. Professor Tesstarossa didn't tell us how much to write, though…"

"Not like we can write more than an inch anyway." Ron muttered to Harry, who secretly agreed.

"Now, now, I don't think it's that unreasonable." Teletha Tesstarossa had come up behind them in the hall.

"Oh, Teletha. I didn't see you there…" Hermione said, startled. She hadn't heard footsteps, she was sure of it…

"Sorry for sneaking up on you, then. Oh, and call me Tessa, it's easier, and not so formal."

"That's all right. Say, Tessa, you wouldn't have any clue why your brother assigned such a hard assignment first day, would you?" Harry asked.

"It's bloody impossible, I'm telling you!" Ron exclaimed.

Tessa frowned slightly. "I won't say it's not a hard subject, but the topic was most definitely easy. It's almost all based on opinion, you do realize."

"Opinion? Defending ourselves is opinion?"

"Not so much as the others, but still, it's how you would best deal with it. It's not like there is some prescribed way…"

"True, but still; it's going to be hard."

"It always is." Tessa said softly, and for some reason, Hermione didn't believe she was talking about the homework one bit.

"Anyway, did you know your brother could use Ressonance? Blimey, he was in school about the same time as Charlie, wasn't he? My own brother went to school with someone who could use Ressonance."

"Yes, I am curious, Tessa. Did you know? And if that's true, did you ever feel…inferior, or uncomfortable, or… I don't know, felt anything?" Hermione asked.

Tessa smiled sadly. "Oh, sometimes, I suppose. He's so much older than me, I always was in his shadow. Did you know, he solved one of Einstein's non-linear differential equations when he was four?"

Hermione looked open-mouthed with awe. So that was what he meant, about being exceptionally good at mathematics….

"I…I solved it at five, but it didn't matter. I hadn't done it faster. I did it slower. I may have been intelligent, but never as much as him. When I was younger, I felt inferior to him all the time, and he didn't really pay attention to me. But, when I was twelve, he suddenly hung around me more, and we grew really close. It was just before I finished high school, you know?"

"Go around like that, Tessa, and you won't have any secrets, soon enough." Melissa Mao stated, leaning on Tessa' shoulders while embracing her slightly, like an older sister might.

"Don't worry so much about me, Melissa. I can take care of myself."

Melissa rolled her eyes. "This is what I get for worrying."

"Tessa!" Kurtz Webber cried out, running down the Hogwarts hall. Melissa's eyes narrowed as she stared him down, and then, quite suddenly, she spin kicked him in the side.

"Oww…." Kurtz pouted. "I don't think I did anything to deserve that, Mao…"

"Oh really? And what you were about to do? Embarrass, Tessa, no doubt. Not on my watch."

He pouted. "All I was going to do…is mention that Sousuke wanted to talk with her."

Tessa flushed, lightly, but enough to be seen. Melissa rolled her eyes. "You better be telling the truth, not playing another of your stupid tricks to try and get them together."

"Oh, it's not."

Tessa hurried off, and Melissa began to drag Kurtz off, leaving Hermione, Ron and Harry to stand stunned that she had attacked her friend.

* * *

Later that day, in the common room, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had gathered their chairs around a small table, working on their three essays. They found, as Hermione had said, Herbology was easy enough, taking less than thirty minutes, though Snape's obscure topic of the side effects of the sleeping death potion (which, strangely enough, cannot kill) for his had taken them near an hour, making up for this easily. Now, they sat, wondering what they were to write. Well, Harry and Ron did. Hermione was writing fluently on her opinions of how to stop this trafficking of Ressonance-using Muggles, though most had to do with the Muggle government.

"I give up." Harry said impatiently after writing about five inches- more than he had expected, but still, not likely to be enough.

"I agree." Ron added.

"Come, on, it's not that difficult. Let me see what you've written, Harry. Hmm…you'd say the wizarding world will be overrun by Muggles? That's not very happy."

"Hermione, you grabbed Ron's paper, not mine."

"Oh? So I did…" She grabbed Harry's. "You'd use occulmancy and a frontal attack? I don't think that would work all that well, but if you say so… You're doing fine, just elaborate on it. I wonder how Sousuke and the others are doing at this…I mean, they are new…" Hermione paused, giving back Harry's paper and staring at her own for a moment before putting her quill down, an action that surprised Harry and Ron enough to make them look to her.

"I don't understand." She said. "How did Sousuke know so much more than us? And…he didn't even just say how they would be captured, he said things about their mental health, and even treatment…" She looked straight into Harry's eyes. "Harry, he's not normal, is he? You've acted uncomfortable around him ever since you met him, don't lie, I know you have. Why, Harry? Tell us. Is it your scar?"

Harry paused in discomfort. "It's not my scar or anything…It's just…I met him before, you see? Back at Privet drive, before the school year started…I don't know if I should tell you…maybe it was none of my business anyway, after all…"

Ron fixed him with a glare. "Don't you dare clam up now! You obviously know something, Harry, and as friends, I think I have a right to know too!"

Harry sighed, then spoke as quickly, but quietly as he could. "Alright- Sousuke, Kurtz, and Melissa are all mercenaries."

Hermione and Ron stared at him, open mouthed and speechless, but Hermione quickly recovered, stuttering, " Harry- you've got to- you've got to tell Dumbledore- you- you must tell him- tell him right now!"

"He already knows. Most of the order does too. I was…I was attacked by Death Eaters, you see?"

Ron gaped. Hermione gasped. "Harry, why didn't you tell us?"

"Sorry. I didn't know whether they would let me or not. But before the Order got there… Sousuke showed himself. He'd been following me, though denying it, ever since he moved in across the street. I thought he'd be killed. He never even froze, or anything. Lucius Malfoy was there. Malfoy threatened Sousuke, saying he was 'just a Muggle trying to play hero.' Sousuke…he didn't pause. He attacked one of them, physically, and then said something to the effect of he didn't play the hero, he just took out the trash. He asked for backup, and then beat up the rest of the Death Eaters- he seemed to have a microphone, 'cause once the Death Eaters were beat and had apparated away, Kurtz and Melissa came running up.

"Kurtz was playful, but Melissa was serious, and he called her his…I don't know, but something to the effect of commander. The Order came, and all I can remember is finding out that they had been sent to guard me by some organization, as they were mercenaries, and suddenly Dumbledore recognized that they had been invited to Hogwarts."

"Wait a second," Ron interjected, dumbfounded, "when did Dumbledore get there?"

"Didn't I mention him already? He came right after Sousuke climbed into a giant robot, like the ones Professor Testarossa has been telling us about."

"Giant robot!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at Harry as if he were crazy. "Sousuke can pilot an AS?"

"What's an AS?" Ron demanded, turning to her.

"Professor Testarossa told us in class, Ron," Hermione said, nose in the air.

"An Arm Slave. It's a robot used in battle, Ron," Harry provided, unwilling to have to listen to another argument. "Anyway, apparently, Sousuke and Melissa and Kurtz were 'unreachable' by owl when they were eleven, so he invited them now. Still… it's like I forgot parts of that night… I don't know anything about Tessa or Kaname."

Hermione took a deep breath. "So… so, Sousuke must have been part of one of those organizations that threatened the people suspected to be users of resonance! He must be, and… that's how he knew. He… must be an enemy or something. How dare he try and help anyone kidnap those women!…"

The common room was near empty now, but for Sousuke and company, as well as the 'Gryffindor Trio'.

Before Harry and Ron knew it, Hermione, almost shaking with rage, stalked over to where Sousuke stood. Reaching him, a fist balled underneath her robe, she quickly swung her fist at him…

He caught it easily in one hand, moderately surprised. "What was that supposed to be for?" He asked, genuinely puzzled.

Tessa and the others stared.

"You…you know about what happens to Ressonance users because you are one of the people who kidnap them, right? You are a mercenary, after all."

Sousuke's eyes, as well as the rest of his party, widened slightly, and he tried to move her hand away, but she fought him.

"You're wrong," he said, trying to move her hand without using enough force to break it.

Kurtz laughed in the background. "Geez, Sousuke, you've got a lot of luck, don't you? Doesn't matter whose side you're on, something always happens to you."

Hermione glared at him. "You're the same as him! You both are! You too, Melissa Mao!"

Teletha stepped forward, ice cold gray eyes showing she had had enough. "Hermione, stop it!"

Hermione was stunned by the icy tone enough to allow Sousuke to force her hand down and move away from her.

"Tessa…you're one of them too, aren't you?" She was shocked. "And so Kaname is…you all are!"

Tessa's eyes were hard. "Don't assume anything. Stop jumping to conclusions and listen to fact! Sousuke Sagara was sent to follow Harry, yes, to protect him! We never have 'kidnapped' any users of Ressonance, unless you consider taking them into our care, away from the terrorists, to be 'kidnapping'!"

Hermione stared at them. "You…but they're mercenaries. That means they do whatever the person who pays most says."

Kurtz smiled lazily. "Even mercenaries can have morals. I'm a sniper, by the way, case you're wondering. I'm a Sergeant in Mithril, and Melissa here is me and Sousuke's Sergeant Major."

Hermione deflated. "Mithril? What's that?"

Tessa smiled slightly, growing gentler. "Mithril is a vigilante organization that destroys terrorists. I am Captain Teletha Tesstarossa, of the _Tuatha De Danann_, or, as I think you know it, the 'Toy Box'."

"You…you're the leader of all this? How do you expect me to believe this?"  
"It's the truth; that is reality, not the fantasy you were living in before my brother began revealing this to you. We must tell you this, now that something so important has been realized…"

"What?" Ron said. "What's so important?"

"Your world is about to clash with the Muggles if nothing stops Gaouran. I'm sure he won't be ignorant much longer…after all, I recently learned that the Lambda driver can find hidden, magical locations, such as Hogwarts. He won't be far behind."

"Our worlds…will collide?"

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Ron arrived for breakfast in the doorway of the Great Hall.

"Harry, look," said Ron. He pointed at Sousuke, sitting rigidly in place, alone at the Gryffindor table. Apparently he liked to be early.

"Let's sit somewhere else," Harry almost entreated, but then he felt a prick of conscience. The mercenary looked so… lonely. He could still remember his friendless days at his old Muggle school. Taking a deep breath, he went with Ron to Sousuke.

"Sousuke," Ron said as they came up.

"Good morning," said Sousuke as the boys sat on either side of him. Harry noticed what might have been a smile in Sousuke's eyes.

Soon trickles and then flows of students entered the Great Hall and took their seats. Harry, Ron and Sousuke were intently explaining to Sousuke that the owls were not used to carry war messages but letters when suddenly a fist pounded the table in front of them.

The three heads jerked up to behold an irate Issei.

"Sousuke, you coward," Issei shouted. "It's time to fight me. Let's see what you're made of. I challenge you to a duel!"

Sousuke was nearly expressionless, but there was a glint in his eye.

"Issei," he replied evenly. "I would gladly accept your challenge. But I have my orders."

"Your what?" spat out Issei, cracking his knuckles.

"Commander Testarossa has given me direct orders not to fight you. I cannot disobey direct orders." He stared emotionlessly at Issei as the teal-haired boy turned red in the face.

"Direct orders—what?" Issei sputtered angrily. "What kind of an excuse is that? You're just too chicken—"

"Why, Issei," said a female voice from behind them all. He whirled around. "At it again, so early in the morning?"

It was Kaname. She raised her eyebrows. Issei turned even redder. "Kaname! I- uh- no way!" Humiliated, he scuttled away to the Ravenclaw table.

"A-_huh_," she said with satisfaction, plopping down next to Ron (who sat to the left of Sousuke.)

"Thank you, Kaname," Sousuke said calmly. "If you hadn't come, I would have had to restrain Issei and possibly miss my breakfast in consequence."

Kaname crossed her arms and huffed. "Really, is food _all_ you think about, Sousuke?" He stared back at her. "Food and guns," she grumbled. "Honestly, what's wrong with you, Sousuke?"

"Food and guns," Sousuke commented quietly. "Are there any better subjects?"

Harry and Ron sniggered appreciatively.

* * *

Extra: For Another Partial Cliffie

"We need a special stoplight," Tessa continued. "That way our worlds will keep from colliding."

"Where will we get one?" Hermione asked as Ron surreptitiously copied her essay.

"Dumbledore, of course," Sousuke said. "He can make magical stoplights. With our help, of course. He doesn't know that much about Muggle technology."

"Okay, let's go see him," Harry said. They all stuffed under his invisibility cloak and went to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was surprised to see them but made them a magic stoplight. Then they hung it up in the sky and stopped the worlds from colliding.

* * *

A/N: As usual, Chihiro wrote that random but amusing extra. In fact, that's what the current end is too-- one of Chihiro's nonsensical ramblings. It also seems like it is talking to someone, as I was commenting as she wrote and she responded. Anyway, we'll try to make a sensible end soon-- then you can see the random end as a bonus. For that matter, we also have two other versions of this chapter...perhaps if it takes too long I'll post them.

As always, please read another of my stories or review! I'd appreciate it!


	8. Criminals, Castles, and Conclusions

A/N: Tada! Chihiro and I have been thinking of the end for a while, and we finally managed to get together and just write the thing! I think it turned out pretty welll, but it's what you, the readers, and especially the reviewers think that matters! So, on with the show!

Disclaimer: TESSA! DON"T BOMB US! WE ACKNOWLEDGE THAT WE DON"T OWN IT! (Yes, this actually is Shiori Hitohana. I think I've eaten too much sugar.)

* * *

**Criminals, Castles, and Conclusions**

* * *

That morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Testarossa collected their essays.

"I'll have these graded by tomorrow," he informed them, examining Hermione's and raising an eyebrow. "Why, Miss Granger, this is wonderful, but I didn't mean that you should write—" he flipped over a page— "twenty-four inches!"

"The subject interests me," she explained neatly, with a little laugh.

"Five points to Gryffindor, for Miss Granger's labor," he said warmly.

Harry grinned wryly. Like all teachers, Professor Testarossa favored a student who liked what he did.

The professor finished collecting the essays and then strode to the front of the room, saying, "Now, for today's lecture." He reached the front and turned to the class. "Yesterday we discussed Black Technology. Today, we will explore the issue: How does one _defend_ against Black Technology?"

There was a second of silence and Harry realized that the professor meant for them to answer him.

"Well, any ideas?" the professor prodded.

The class was bewildered once again.

"I see I've stumped you," said he. "Well, what are we in this class for but to learn!" He paused a second and was about to begin when a voice interrupted him. "Professor Testarossa, Sagara has his hand up!"

The teacher stopped. "Right. Sagara? What is it?"

Harry knew that the professor knew that Sagara knew everything there was to know about defense against Black Technology. He turned around in his seat, striving to see Sousuke, seated in the middle, next to Tessa. Either Testarossa hadn't seen the solitary hand in the air or he had deliberately ignored it.

"The surest defense against Black Technology," the boy began, his face emotionless but his tone earnest, "_is_ Black Technology. Arm Slaves equipped with a Lambda driver, or the Toy Box you mentioned earlier, have the ability to match Black Technology attacks. Any less sophisticated technology is unlikely to be able to stand against it."

"Right, right," Professor Testarossa said hurriedly. "You're exactly right, Sousuke. But what is a _wizard_ expected to do when threatened with Black Technology? He has no way of utilizing it. How can he defend himself?"

"He needs a bodyguard," Sousuke said immediately. A second later, his hand shot in the air. "Sir. I apologize for breaking protocol."

Harry had known Sousuke long enough to realize that this remark referred to Sousuke's forgetting to raise his hand.

"Quite all right, Sagara," Professor Testarossa said, waving a hand.

"He needs a bodyguard," Sagara continued, "one who is familiar with Black Technology. This would be the most effective way of defending his person."

Professor Testarossa didn't know quite what to make of this response. He chose the sardonic path. "Would you have every wizard and witch followed by a bodyguard? And who would guard the guards?" He chuckled.

"No, sir. I believe this hypothetical situation involved only one wizard. I was merely suggesting the proper precautions to take in that instance," Sousuke returned.

As Professor Testarossa tried to keep smiling, Harry suddenly realized something. The professor felt a need to outdo this upstart mercenary! There could be no mistake, Harry thought, watching Testarossa chuckle hollowly. What had the professor and Sousuke's relationship been like up to now? He looked at the professor's narrowed eyes. It almost seemed as if he were jealous.

Professor Testarossa spoke again. "Well, granted, Sagara, a bodyguard would be a relatively effective method of defense, for one wizard, at least. But what can a wizard do when no such guard is available?"

He ignored Sagara's upraised hand and called on Hermione, who had just raised hers. "Miss Granger."

"There must be some technique that a wizard can use," she stated, somewhat questioningly. "He needs only to find it."

"A-ha," said Testarossa contentedly. Her answer seemed to be the right one. "Good thinking, Miss Granger. Five more points to your house." He leaned back on his desk. "And that, class, is exactly it.

"An Arm Slave equipped with a Lambda driver is a complex machine, nothing more. As some of you know from your Muggle studies, a machine is a mechanism made up of interrelated parts. Remove one vital part, and the machine can no longer function." He grinned wolfishly.

"So…" began Hermione slowly after a short silence. "You only need to remove part of the Arm Slave and then it can't use Black Technology?"

"Yes and no," Testarossa said briskly, coming back to the front of the class from his desk. "The trick is to remove the right part. If a man lost an arm, for example, he could still work, but if he lost a head, most certainly not."

The class laughed.

"In that way, AS's are like humans. So, you must find the right and vital part," he went on, walking towards a rolled up screen on a stand and flicking his wand. The screen rolled down. "And that is what we will begin to learn today. The parts of a typical AS," he said, gesturing at the screen, on which had suddenly appeared a picture of a large robot, with various arrows and labels surrounding it, "and the spells to wreck them with."

The class tittered with excitement. Harry turned surreptitiously to see if Sousuke reacted to being outdone, feeling a little sorry for him. To his surprise, Sousuke looked calm, even interested in what the professor had just revealed, sitting forward a little and his eyes bright. It appeared that the professor's jealous sentiments were not mutual. Harry resolved to watch the two more closely in the future to try to uncover the story behind Professor Testarossa's dislike.

Professor McGonagall looked at the class in front of her, noticing their excited whisperings among each other, and pondering their cause. She stood up to begin the class, and the group of sixth year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors quieted.

"Talkative today, are we? What is the cause?" she asked, in her usual strict voice.

The group paused, then Cho Chang spoke. "We were just discussing what Professor Testarossa taught today."

"And pray tell: what did he speak of that was so exciting? I've seldom seen you as talkative."

Ron Weasely spoke up, "He taught about how to defeat Black Technology and Arm Slaves."

Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowed slightly. "What was that first bit?"

Hermione took up the explanation now. "Black Technology is the technology muggles are creating- well, some of them. It's illegal, rather like the dark arts. And some of the Black Technology is threatening our ways of life…"

Professor McGonagall nodded stiffly. "Very well then, I would ask you turn your attention to Transfiguration now…."

Professor McGonagall stared at the paperwork in front of her blankly. She had recovered the student records of Leonard Testarossa, preferring the ability to see all of the records rather than hers alone.

Leonard had been within her house merely five years ago. She still remembered him. He had hardly been of age to those in the wizarding world when he graduated. He disappeared off the face of the planet to them after that, until Dumbledore had decided this year to extend an invitation to him to teach, the same year that his sister was brought up to speed along with her friends.

Professor McGonagall was not fond of being left in the dark, and she currently felt that was what was happening. Why his sister and friends had not received their letters on time was a question continually unanswered, and it was unnerving her.

Leonard had not made any friends during his stay at Hogwarts, and had seemed moody and unsociable. His vocabulary was much more advanced than that of the average eleven year old, and he had an eerie way of knowing what was being taught as soon as the lesson began. Few spells even gave him pause as he sped through the courses, passing OWLS and NEWTS at unprecedented levels.

He was not boasting of this in his classes. However, Professor McGonagall was not at all confident about what he was teaching. Black Technology…there were rumors, but nothing concrete enough to teach with. Miss Granger had seemed pleased, but Professor McGonagall could not see how he had any ability to teach on such an obscure topic…

So she went to his class to listen to him teach. She settled into one of the back seats along with the class, and though some curious glances were sent her way by the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, Leonard did not glance her way at all. She still had the uneasy feeling that he knew she was there, though…

Leonard collected their essays, commenting briefly on a few.

"Steal the technology?" Silver eyes twinkled with slight mirth. "Why, Mr. Malfoy, surely you are not going to turn into a thief?"

Malfoy didn't respond, frowning slightly at the teacher. Professor McGonagall could imagine what he was thinking- something along the lines of it not being stealing if it came from muggles…

Leonard turned to the class in front of him. "Yesterday you realized the problem. Today I wish for you to find a trustworthy solution to defend yourself."

The group looked at him, and he smiled, brushing white hair over his shoulder. "That means you should raise your hand and make suggestions."

The group spoke up with several ideas, and he finally reacted to the idea of "melt it."

"That is something that you might be able to do; however, consider the size of such machine- usually at least the size of a five story building, at full height. But, the important thing is to realize how exactly one might dismantle such a machine, without it falling and landing upon you. For example, transfiguring its leg into a lion would be unwise," he finally glanced up at Professor McGonagall with a smile, "but other methods could be helpful." He pointed his wand at the pulled down screen, and a diagram appeared with the parts on it.

"Here," He used his wand, and a copy of the diagram was at each of their desks. "Now, copy down the labels on the board, and start thinking of what would be the most effective spell to halt the part, judging on what it is made out of and what is in front of it."

He watched them work for a moment, then headed towards Professor McGonagall.

"Can I do anything for you, Professor McGonagall?" he asked politely, sounding for all the world like the student he had been five years ago.

"After your class…I'd like to discuss your lessons. The entire school is talking about them."

"Certainly." Leonard glanced up at the clock. "Five minutes, then."

Professor McGonagall nodded sharply, and Leonard turned away, eventually releasing the class, who hurried away in a scuttling of books and robes and bags.

Leonard ushered Professor McGonagall into his office, sitting down comfortably in his black robes as she settled in her own emerald ones.

"Leonard…I heard you were teaching on Black Technology. There's nothing concrete to teach- I don't know what that diagram you were using was, but without facts…" She trailed off worriedly, watching as his silver eyes darkened.

He stood, folding his robes around himself slightly. "Professor McGonagall…I _do_ know what I'm talking about." He turned to face her. "I left this school at sixteen years, and then went to a Japanese high school; I had already finished a muggle education in America at eleven years old, though I told none of you at this school." He looked away for a moment, then, as if forcing himself, looked back into her eyes. His silver eyes seemed raw with pain. "Half way into my first year at the Japanese high school, my best friend led me into a back alley, where two men grabbed me; well, one grabbed me, the other paid him."

Professor McGonagall gasped, putting a hand in front of her mouth in shock.

"I wasn't rescued for six months. I was submitted to chemical testing and found to be a Whispered; the first male Whispered- Whispered is the muggle name for a user of Ressonance. I learned to control my powers; it was either that or go mad. An…organization rescued me. I don't know who they were; the two that took me with them had the code names 'Otou 3' and 'Otou 6.' I fainted from dehydration and malnutrition when they reached their comrades. I had been used to create this Black Technology for the villains who kidnapped me. Most of those subjected to the testing went mad; I've seen it, it is not pretty. They disappeared after a time. After that other organization rescued me, I decided to use my ability of my own free will, for organizations that would halt such kidnappings. I won't tell you who I worked for- I'll only tell my own secrets. I accepted this post to help others protect the innocent; like I was before."

McGonagall blinked at him. "Leonard…does anyone know?"

Leonard looked back at her with a half smile. "Know what? If you're asking do they know I'm a Whispered, then yes, I told the sixth-year students, to ensure they knew I had some credential to teach them. If your asking about how I became a Whispered…that would have to be a family secret; well, hardly even that; my parents don't know, just like they never quite knew the school I went to from the time I was eleven to fifteen."

McGonagall stared a moment longer, then looked down at the desk, unable to keep eye contact with the silver haired man. "Leonard…I'm sorry about what happened to you. But does Dumbledore know? Surely, he could help…"

Leonard's eyes were dark. "Sadly, the job you suggest is one that requires a man with less ideals. This job requires men and women completely hardened; men and women who will face death without fear, and, when necessary, inflict death on their enemies. It is a job that requires no pity. And both sadly and wonderfully, Dumbledore has a great deal of pity."

McGonagall tried to sway him. "But Leonard, surely there are no such men, nor women! Everyone feels pity. You're blinding yourself."

Leonard's eyes smiled at her, as though he were somewhat amused by her argument. "Many believe as you do. I have seen those who have no pity. Most are on the other side of this battle. There are several on this side." Leonard laughed wryly. "Unfortunately, Kalinin is not one of them."

McGonagall was halted by the change in subject. "As your old teacher, I never heard you mention such a name."

Leonard shook his head. "Nor would you have. Kalinin became a sort of… caretaker to my sister after I came back. If you note Sousuke Sagara's student records, you will find it recorded that Andre Kalinin is Sousuke's adoptive father."

"So why did he suddenly become caretaker of your sister as well?"

Leonard smiled. "My sister is as smart as I was at her age- she's already finished her education. She worked with Sousuke, and thus, with Kalinin. I brought him into the conversation merely because he, like Dumbledore, has a great deal of pity, especially for orphans such as Sousuke."

Far, far away, trouble was brewing. To look at him, you would know him to be a villain. He had snake eyes, wild hair, and a gash on his jaw. He was brawny and bullnecked. He was Gauron.

Among his interests were cruel and selfish conquest, and he was always looking for a way to make money.

One morning, he had nothing else to do, so he decided to take a jaunt in the Scottish countryside. He climbed into his AS (which, I might mention, was equipped with a Lambda driver), and began jogging, scaring grazing sheep and cottar's wives as he went.

The sun was rising but the fog was not. He couldn't really see where he was going, but his AS was practically invincible and he didn't care what villages he might be bashing through. He laughed and began to talk using apostrophe, as was his wont.

"Good morning, little town! Oh, I'm sorry—did I wake you?"

His inane babbling was silenced when he suddenly found the cockpit lurching, himself falling forward, and his head striking the console very, very hard and then rebounding. He cursed and looked into his view-screen and saw dark stone.

He cursed more, backing up his AS until he saw that there was a stone wall in front of him, taller than his AS. He craned his AS's neck upwards. It looked like a castle. There was no castle in the area. There were supposed to be nothing but farms.

A normal person would have gone around the castle. But Gauron was not a normal person.

"Ready or not, here I come!" he shouted, making his AS turn around and run a distance away, then come bounding towards the castle and jump over the wall.

He landed in a grassy courtyard, then straightened up and looked around, laughing at his good joke. He stopped laughing. Looking around, he saw that the walls were not the ruins of a castle, as he had taken them for. The castle was lived-in.

All was in good repair. A dark roof covered one wall and several towers; it was neither full of holes nor missing shingles. The grass of the courtyard was lush and green. The walls were solid and whole. There were pillars holding up the roof around the two sides of the courtyard. He stood a moment, then grimaced and suddenly began to work the controls of his AS. He didn't want to stay here another minute.

It was harder to get out than in, however. There was no runway for him now, as the courtyard was only the size of a grocery store.

He swore. "I'll climb you, then." Taking a running leap, he made the AS seize a wall with its hands and drag itself upwards. The AS lost its grip on the top of the wall and fell to the ground with a thud.

Gauron brought the machine back up quickly and tried again. There were no footholds in the stone. Trying to concentrate, he visualized a foothold, trying to make the Lambda driver activate.

Boom! Again, the cockpit was jarred, but fiercely, and the robot fell to the ground again. Gauron immediately visualized a shield and looked through the view-screen for his attacker. His AS began to report damages.

"Failure to main engine…."

"Conduct repairs!" Gauron ordered.

"Unable to repair main engine," it responded. Without the main engine the machine was on its last legs. Gauron cursed. He did that a lot.

There was a second, smaller but jarring, blast. "Damage to left knee joint…" the AS recorded faithfully.

Frantically scanning the area for his attacker, Gauron suddenly saw someone duck behind a pillar on the east side of the courtyard. He brought his AS into a crouch (on its right knee) and had it lift its gun and fire a last and desperate blast.

The effect would have been disastrous for whoever was hiding behind the pillar except for the fact that the shot was stopped. The titanium bullet seemed to strike the column and ricochet. It came back and struck Gauron's machine with a small thud.

"A force-field?!" Gauron shouted.

"Engine shutting down. Goodbye."

With that, the robot froze in its crouching position, and half of the lights on the instruments in the cockpit dimmed. The backup battery provided enough power for the view screen and a few other components to remain operational.

His attacker finally stepped forward, obviously realizing the machine could do little to him now, though he still seemed wary, and Gauron observed him with no slight surprise. This man was well known indeed: Leonard Testarossa, creator of many novel AS's, and also, this man was one of the Whispered.

Many other robed men and women had gathered at the doorway, even a few children. One of these pushed his way through the adults to stand defensively by Leonard, who was also flanked by two robotic bodyguards. What Gauron wouldn't do to get his hands on that technology.

Leonard stared steadily at the machine, but he spoke to the professors behind him. "Don't come forward. Even without Venom, Gauron is still more than enough to deal with."

Professor McGonagall moved to retrieve Sousuke, but Leonard waved her back, still without looking. "Sousuke's fine, Professor. Leave him be."

Professor McGonagall frowned—he would accept Sousuke's help, but not the help of the professors?

Sousuke spoke steadily, knowing the man inside the AS could hear him. "Stop hiding in there, Gauron! It won't do you any good."

Leonard's eyes shifted slightly to glance at the robot on his left. "Execute order 1-5-8-9."

The machine hoisted a gun, firing it towards the cockpit. Surprisingly, the bullet passed through the cockpit's metal, embedding itself only about a foot away from Gauron's head.

Gauron's eyes narrowed, but even he knew when to cut his losses. The hatch popped open with a hiss, and Gauron exited slowly.

His eyes widened, then of course were quickly narrowed again, as he looked at Sousuke, finally recognizing him. "Why, if it isn't little Kashim…"

Sousuke growled, "Don't call me that!"

Professor McGonagall watched the sudden change in Sousuke's persona with surprise. He had always seemed so polite in class, but now, in the face of this…whatever it was, it was as though he were completely tense, ready to spring, something like a lion or other wild animal.

This man—Leonard had called him Gauron—didn't seem to mind the sudden persona shift (A/N from Hitohana- though I'm sure you readers mind sudden persona shifts…hee hee! Authoresses control all!). In fact, it didn't daunt him, and he taunted, "Aww, what's the matter, Kashim? Are you _that_ upset about Zaied still? I mean, that was what, a year ago? And I think I have every right to call you by your old name—after all, it was under that name that you shot me. Right here, wasn't it?" Gauron asked, putting his finger to his temple.

Sousuke glared, refusing to take the bait this time. But Professor McGonagall was already aghast. If this man was telling the truth, then Sousuke had tried to kill this man. No matter who this Gauron was, that one so young as Sousuke would have tried to kill him….

Professor McGonagall was so deep in her thoughts that she allowed Melissa Mao and Kurtz Webber to push past her. The movement was enough to shock Sousuke out of his glaring contest with Gauron.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sousuke shouted. The weak spell was enough to bind Gauron.

"Looks like you need a few new tricks, Gauron," Melissa stated, sweetly enough but for the underlying venom lacing her voice.

Sousuke moved skillfully up the AS, clearly having performed this action many times before. He bound Gauron with a rope in his hands, carried Gauron back down, then moved to stand in front of Professor Dumbledore as he came into the courtyard. He saluted him. "Sir, is there anywhere we can safely restrain him? Last time we had him in our grasp, he managed to take control of the _Tuatha de Daanan_." The spell had worn off, and Gauron was struggling against Sousuke.

"Incarcerous," Dumbledore said. Ropes sprang up and bound Gauron. Then Sousuke and Kurtz dragged Gauron to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore used flue powder to contact the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. When Rufus arrived, the heads of the houses, Testarossa, Kurtz, Sousuke, and Melissa talked for two hours. At the end of them they decided that Gauron was a dangerous criminal mastermind whose mastermind had better be erased completely with an Obliviate charm. Dumbledore cast this himself (masterfully, we might add). After this, since Gauron surely retained some of his more violent tendencies, they sent him to St. Madeline's for rehabilitation.

Testarossa, of course, taught Defense Against the Dark Arts for the rest of the year. After his smashing success with Gauron's AS, his techniques of dismantling Muggle machines with magic were adopted with alacrity by his ever-eager students. He became one of the most popular teachers in school, and even Snape had to acknowledge that he had some talent.

Sousuke and Kurtz became fairly popular, too. Many of the students had seen Sousuke's daring capture of Gauron and Kurtz's bravery in moving forward to help. They made lots of friends and at the end of the year Dumbledore gave them a special award for defending the school.

Although their relationship had been rough at first, Harry and Sousuke became friends. Sousuke discovered that it had been prophesied that Harry would save the wizarding world, so Sousuke taught Harry how to use a gun. Several years later, this saved Harry's life when he lost hold of his wand and had to quickly prove that Voldemort wasn't impervious to bullets. Needless to say, Harry was grateful to Sousuke, but he had disappeared entirely from the wizarding world, along with all his friends, at the end of the school year.

Chihiro's original, now alternate, ending (Shiori's comments are in _italics_)

Suddenly Gauron and Melissa started to slow dance, when they heard the beautiful song in the background. Souske looked at Kaname—but then the song stopped. Ron looked at Hermione, but she slapped him. "Ow," he said.

Then everything got serious again. Melissa slapped Gauron and then Dumbledore put Gauron in the clothespress. They thought it was kind of mean, but then he was pretty mean so they figured it was even.

Gauron was unhappy. Yep. Then they carted him off to the bad place—the second-highest tower, because he wasn't cool enough for the highest. Actually because the highest was already in use and he would bother the occupants.

With that threat gone, the occupants of Hogwarts rejoiced greatly. They also wondered who in the world would do this. Leonard was a hero and the girls in the school loved him more than ever and swooned when he walked down the hall and he had to catch them and it was really annoying so he decided to make his robots do it and that made the girls scream and so they stopped doing it, mostly. Ginny still did it, until Harry got jealous. Then she stopped. Hermione never did because, as you remember, she was very sensible. _What about Lockhart?_ Oh, no, she wasn't, not with Gilderoy Lockhart, so I guess she swooned too, until the time I just mentioned. She didn't like robots.

Gauron was fed marshmallows. He became a passive happy person, and asked for pink bunnies everyday. Not. Good, because that's kind of scary. But he was scary to begin with.

Then Shiori poked me. _Why the clothespress? _Because it is a very impressive place. Get the pun? _What is a clothespress? _It's a closet. I might have the word wrong; it might be linen press. _You are in the clothes press right now._ No, I'm not. Don't you like linen presses? _No. _Oh. Maybe we shouldn't use them, then. Where should he go? _The dungeon. _The ghosts live there, and Snape, and he wouldn't like interruption. _What about the highest tower, then? _We could put him there, like Rapunzel. Hopefully he doesn't grow out his hair.

One paragraph we changed as it was a bit too silly

* * *

Leonard became one of the most popular teachers in school, and even Snape had to acknowledge that he had some talent. Of course, the girls had always loved him, and now they loved him even more and forgot all about the robots. But this time they sneakily brought him chocolate and cream puffs and strawberry shortcake instead of fainting in his arms. It was much better that way.

A/N: Well, that's the end. I might add the chapters we rejected for seven, but I might not. Thank all of you who have patiently waited for us to finish this story. We hope that it is to your liking!

Shiori Hitohana and Chihiro, signing out!

* * *


End file.
